semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
(Old lore) Kreedian Empire
The Ministers of the Union tried valiantly to protect their many nations, however the constant arguing within the Semperian courts left many impatient. It was Minister Cicero who first stood up within the court, and declared himself Emperor. "The people need one ruler, the council needs one ruler. I would like to put myself forward Ministers, for I know what needs to be done." Many Ministers laughed at this suggestion, however many of the more patriotic planetary Ministers swore themselves to their new leader there and then. It was now the Empire was founded, a single state of power that would unite the people truly and bring peace to the nations. Minister Cicero was ruler of Kreedia, a planet renowned for its honour and soldiers. Cicero enforced the Kreed upon himself and all who would reign after him. The Kreed was a warrior code obeyed by the ancestors of Kreedia, a code that would keep the Emperor in check and limit his power. Becoming independant from the Ministers who continued to plot and bicker, the new proud nation of Kreedia set out to fight the hordes of the Undead. Kreedia fought by Lumen in the Last battle, putting aside past rivalries even with the Ministers. Kreedia aims to bring law and unity, civilizing the people of the wastes and destroying the undead hordes. Despite Kreedia's civilized appearance, it remains a warrior's society, with almost every family having links to the Imperial legion. 'Origins' The Kreed was an age old code of chivalry that the families of Kreedia had obeyed for millions of years. Kreedia was the military capital of Semperia, and so when the great war of the End times came about, the armies of the planet rose to fight the forces of the Light and Darkness. Despite their great bravery in battle, the armies of Kreedia quickly fell to their superior enemies. It is said no Kreedian surrendered, and their final army was destroyed at Beacon's hope, a small monastery high in the Olicanian mountains. As with all planets, the Kreedians where forced out of their cities and into the unknown settlements of the Drui'dan, hoping one day they could retake their glorious Empire. Although their old cities where infested with the Undead, Kreedia soon began to create new cities away from their former ones. Eventually many settlements existed in kreedia, and the newly discovered Drui'dan people were allowed to continue living on the planet. Eventually Kreedia was united once again under the banner of General Daniel Cicero. Cicero knew the Empire had fallen, and knew the Emperor was dead. He called for the great vote, and soon Cicero himself was elected to be Emperor. Setting out to reconquer the fallen Empire, Cicero and his newly established legions began to expand much further beyond the planet of Kreedia. Kreedia re-established law and order for many of the abandoned planets, civilizing them and helping them recover. Kreedia is strictly against both the Light and Shadow, claiming the two forces are both as destructive (Despite this, users of the light and shadow do still exist in Kreedia). Kreedia respects the usefulness of full unit tactics, and Kreedian warfare is very organized and formal. When Kreedia first expanded into the Cultan system, they came across atrocities beyond measure. The horrific orc faith known as "Harlech" had reformed, a faith dictating absolute freedom. Although this seemed like a good idea to many, the faith allowed for the Orc people to reign in anarchy, looting and killing any they wanted too. This belief was in direct opposition to the Kreedian belief in order and unity, and so soon a great war broke out between the two nations. This war rages even to this day, and still many scholars debate who is truly in the right. Imperial military The Imperial legions are some of the most disciplined and organized fighting units within the universe. Being trained from a young age, Kreedianr legionaries are intelligent and well equipped soldiers. Kreedians fight in professional units and never fight alone. They are loyal to the Emperor, and obey their Kreed of power with the utmost care. Kreedians have long worn the Imperial Sash and often use military camouflage, equipment usually looted from heavily infested old world ruins. This is seen as one of the rights of passage into the legions, and is something taken very seriously by the legionaries. Most Kreedians have some ability with the Ether, and priests of the Kreed/holy light are always seen with the legions. Famous Legions 1st Reichland Legion Renowned for being the very first legion established. They fought in many conflicts and 4 Barbaricus incursions, however during the 5th incursion the legion was destroyed 2nd Restuus legion and the 3rd Dalarn legion Although destroyed quicker than the 1st legion, the 2nd and 3rd legions fought honourably against the 1st incursion, and if it was not for their bravery against an unknown force Kreedia would not exist today. 4th Aquilla legion The legion of the general Septimus Krieg and now Julius Krieg, the 4th have served in countless battles since the empire's founding and is the only remaining legion to have existed since the 1st incursion. Although in recent years the 4th have lost many men to the Ignotus, this legion is filled with Veterans and loyalists and does not intend to abandon its posts while the young Emperor still lives. 7th Calderon legion The Calderonians have long loved the sound of an explosion, and so when the planet was conquered by the empire, they were quick to form a legion in which they could test these many weapons out. Although the 7th legion may be small, it is far from poor, and under the rule of Governor General Serdadu, the legion has required an arsenal of explosives unmatched by any other legion. 14th Mbili juan legion The legion given to Zane Hydra and now ruled by Marshal Escre Sandstorm, the 14th are expert desert fighters and guerilla fighters, and have one of the greatest air force divisions in Kreedia. Recently they have been fighting against the Uhuru Sultanate. Famous battles Timeline since founding Player Characters 'Corvus Xisor (Factional leader)' Originally the Governor General of the planet known as Konrad VII, Corvus Xisor fought alongside Zane Hydra during the short reign of Tirius Krieg. Being born into an Imperial family, Corvus soon earned respect on the battlefield for his civil and formal appearance, yet ruthless and efficient combat technique. Although less religious than other commanders, Corvus was renowned for his spiritual appearance, often being a rallying symbol for soldiers fighting until their last breath. Corvus would often duel opponents with his rapier, and lived a civilized life. Although Corvus was an extremely high class man, he was also a man of the people, respecting his soldiers and often avoiding harsh military actions against the general public. During Zane Hydra's last stand, Corvus and his men lead the 'Julius Krieg (Former Factional leader) (Dead)' Septimus Krieg was told that his child would one day grow up to be a powerful Emperor of Kreedia by the Angelus themselves. Being a human who had married an elf, Septimus had doubted his child's future as half elves were renowned for being soldiers and magic users, a combination that usually resulted in an early death. Yet Septimus lived in faith, forgetting about this prediction until later life. On Emperor Cicero's deathbed, he told Septimus of a dream he had the night before. A dream of the next emperor, the very same vision the Angelus had. Julius Krieg was 17 at the time, young for an Emperor, but Cicero insisted Septimus ruled until Julius was at least 19. Two years later, Septimus died in battle, and seeing as Julius was of the age specified, he was raised to the throne. Then Angelus were correct, Julius was a surprisingly good leader and commander, mastering the arts of public speaking, diplomacy, magic and battlefield command. Many tried to take advantage of Julius's youth, attempting to manipulate the Emperor. One example of this is general Grail. Grail wanted Julius to move one of the Imperial fleets into a different area of space so that a collection of Grail's pirates could raid trading ships and not be caught. Telling Julius that the fleet needed to move to protect from a possible invasion, Julius "agreed" and pretended to give the order. When Grail returned to his large house, expecting a large sum of money from the pirates, what he instead found was his entire house burnt down and Julius standing there laughing. Grail was humiliated, and soon fled Kreedia (eventually being killed by the surviving pirates who had lost men after running into an Imperial fleet that was supposedly not there). Julius has won many battles, and many have called him the "blessed child" because of this. It seems that luck also is on Julius's side, with the Kreed church claiming this is divine intervention. Julius himself is not that religious, although like all Kreedians he worships the holy light. He uses earthly mana mainly in combat, something he has been able to do since he was a child. He ruled Kreedia as Emperor from the 7th of December 3020-1st of November 3032, and forged many friendships in the name of Kreedia with other nations, something thought impossible during Septimus's reign. 'Operation Blackheart' named after commander Ignis Blackheart, the Operation intended to deploy the emperor and a squad of his elite to assassinate Jehovah Barbaricus. jehovah was killed, however during the retreat to the evacuation ship, Julius Krieg was shot in the back by an Orc grunt. Reports show krieg intended to die having avenged his father, explaining the irrational decision to go with the assassins on the operation. 'Danien Almara ' Danien would often be called a fallen hero. Originally the Archlord of the Eastern church of the light, Kreedia's more pacifist version of the Terran church, Almara soon became enraged at the holy beings known as Angelus, abandoning his position as Archlord, becoming a Shadow priest and establishing the Kreedian cult of Shadow. Danien was originally the father of one. His wife Kalra died during the birth of their daughter Lucia. Danien lived on the planet of Reichland but far from the Imperial city in a place known as Sunderhall. Sunderhall was relatively underdeveloped for a Kreedian town, but most of the residents liked its rustic feel. It was quiet and positioned in a forest. Most of the buildings were made from scrap looted from the old world ruin on the other side of the hill on which Sunderhall existed, and many of the residents lived in relative peace from the undead. Danien was the priest of the area and the Abbot of the Sunderhall monastery. However when the Barbaricus invaded imperial space in the 7th Incursion, all priests were called to the Imperial capital and to the eastern church. At the time Kreedia did have a church for every mana source, including shadow, however neither the shadow church or the Elemental church held very much prominence in Kreedian culture. Danien left Lucia with a friend at Sunderhall and so he was able to focus more on the religious matters at hand. The Eastern Angelus were in need of what was known as a "divine beacon", an individual who would become basically an unstoppable weapon for the Angelus in an effort to counter the Barbaricus mages. Many priests put themselves forward, knowing death would be inevitable but they would be dieing for a good cause. The Angelus refused them all however, stating that "only a being of true purity and innocence can be selected, the child of a priest". The Angelus pointed to Danien, who as first sat in confusion, and then began to laugh manically. "The couldn't possibly want Lucia?" he thought "the light energy would definitely kill her!" Stealing a horse and riding as fast as he could to Sunderhall (a 9 day ride), Danien went to go and protect his child from the Angelus. Yet when he arrived, it was too late. They had taken her, and now she was doomed to become a divine beacon. Danien eventually decided to join the Imperial legions. If he could find his daughter, they might be able to escape the battlefield and leave Kreedia to its fate. Many have argued this showed Danien's hatred for the empire, yet he pointed out later in life that "Any man would suffer a thousand hells to protect their children from the most meager of pains". War hardened Danien, hardened him more than the plague and the wasteland itself. He became a warrior priest, yet more and more he began to doubt the light. The light preached self sacrifice, something that was kind and just, but something Danien no longer wanted to do. All he wanted was his daughter and he would not stop until he had found her. Eventually Danien did find her. Surrounded by a guard of Angelus, Lucia was casting spells that not even Emperor Julius Krieg was capable of. Yet this was not her. She was filled with the light, and only the light. She had to be freed. Charging through the Angelus, Danien reached for his daughter, yet they pushed him back. Telling him that she was about to cast a powerful spell that would get him killed, the Angelus forced Danien to the ground so he was protected. Lucia finally stopped what she was doing. Approaching Danien, she bent down to kiss him on the head. "father" she said. "Father I want to do this. I need to do this. This world is in a danger, and if I can help it just one bit, I will do. Please, let me go. Let me do this". Despite Lucia's words, Danien still shook in anger, trying to release himself from the grasp of the Angelus. Lucia began to raise herself above the ground, eventually hovering over the entire battlefield. In a burst of light Lucia cast her final spell, killing every Barbaricus and saving Kreedia from the 7th Incursion. Danien had failed. His daughter had died, and even though his empire was safe, he hated himself for letting her die. Danien began to study shadow magic, magic that encouraged furthering the aims of oneself. As Danien once famously said "Shadow magic is not evil, it is the user that makes it evil. It encourages self satisfaction. If someone wants to bring peace to the worlds genuinely, Shadow magic will do just that. If a man wants to destroy an entire planet, Shadow magic will also help him with that...." Danien's formerly white hair became a deep black, and soon he had established a large shadow cult within Kreedia. Becoming one of the most powerful shadow priests known, Danien is now a prominent figure within Kreedia, and has helped the Imperial military train Shadow priests for years. 'Zane Hydra (Dead) ' Zane Hydra, born in Terra- Loyal to Kreedia. At the age of 5 his father rebelled against Terra and by the age of 13 his father was captured and executed. Before the execution Zane fled terra with nothing but a pistol, traveling to Kreedia. He was found by the Emperor Praetorian Kreed and enlisted within the Army where he quickly rose through the ranks and eventually was appointed to lead a crusade against Terran settlements because of his vast knowledge of the areas. After the success of the campaign, Hydra was appointed to be Marshal of Kreedia's armies. Later thast year he was assigned the task of leading a campaign against the Uhuru also. Whilst on the desert planet of Mbili Jua he found a young Sanarii child in the desert and took him in, raising him as a son. The Dark Age. The Dark Age was an era of darkness in Kreedia. It was a mass Ignotus invasion that reached the borders of the Reichland itself. The Ignotus Invasion After years of power in Kreedia there came an age of great darkness in the empire’s history, the nations within Kreedia became infested with Ignotus hordes. These creatures quickly destroyed countless legions, and many feared Kreedia would full just as the union had done. The Kraken lord james Dagon, former King of Terra, was at the forefront of the attack. Dagon was at what was known as the Imperial gate, an uninhabited planet at the very borders of Reichland. Seeing as it was impossible for the living to survive longer than an hour, the Ignotus established some form of base on the planet, preparing to attack. The Emperor ordered Zane to take a large army (equipped with the old world technology required to survive) to battle the beasts. After 6 bloody days, Zane's army had lost its Second in Command General Helman Hekka; the middle aged warrior had been mauled to death by an Alpha Ignotus. Zane called in his next in Command, Legion Commander Escre Sandstorm, to discuss the next move. Sandstorm had always been like a son to Zane ever since he'd discovered the boy in the desert town of Hekalu. Zane knew that the 100 men that were left were no match against the millions of Ignotus that were gathered. During the final charge Zane ordered the soldiers to flee the planet and leave him. Zane told Escre that he would hold off the Ignotus as long as he could. After hours of fighting Zane was surrounded. He took out a piece of blaakstone he had brought with him and blew himself and the entire Ignotus Army "sky high", leaving the already barren planet in an even worser state. A moment of silence is held every year on that day to remember the great leader. The Great Freeze After the death of Zane there came a great standstill in miltary movements, the Emepror had no Marshal, no one to keep the Armies in check and make sure they did what was needed off them. The Emperor turned to a young man who was close to Zane, a man who had exepted Zanes Medal, his adopted son Escre Sandstorm. Been only 21 at the age of apointment the Empire did not respect him yet he contiued to move on, and he was really boosted when a new Emperor Julius Kreig stepped on to the Thron. 'Tirius Krieg(Former Factional leader) (Dead)' The father of Julius Krieg, Tirius ruled for a short period after the death of Cicero in the years 3011-3020. He was eventually killed by Jehovah Barbaricus in the 2nd Barbaric Incursion, and named his son Julius as the heir to the throne. 'Escre Sandstorm' Recent Kreedian campaigns *The Genesis campaign 5th of October 3032 - 31st of October 3032 *Operation : Blackheart 1st of November 3032